Chaos Quest
Chaos Quest, also known as Chaos Quest '14, Chaos Quest (2014) and CQ2 is a reboot of the original 2011 series of the same name. It shares the same creator with it's predecessor series (Bluriginals) and carries over many elements found in the original series, however better integrated to fit the higher standards of the creators and writers' today. The series follows the strange hybird Plasma the Hedgefox as he searches for the Chaos Emeralds against all opposition, such as the son of a hero Kai the Fox, hyperactive magma mancing Necko the Hedgehog, sarcastic snarker Speedy the Porcupine and many more. Premise The series follows the 12 year old Plasma the Hedgefox, a strange hybrid being who has a desire and attraction to the Chaos Emeralds for reasons even unbeknownst to him. Plasma plans on using any means necessary to get the Emeralds so he may uncover why he needs them from, what he dubs, the "Chaos Scroll" a mysterious scroll which predicts the future and may give little hints and objectives for Plasma. Getting the Emeralds is no easy task however as he'll face multiple people who see him as antagonists such as Kai the Fox (the son of a long gone legendary hero), Necko the Hedgehog (a fiesty and energetic kid with the power to control lava) and even Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Development Chaos Quest began development when its predecessor series Chaos Quest (2011) had stopped its remastered edition. This is because other users convinced Bluriginals that it'd be better to start over, as well as the fact that the re-editing all the episodes was time consuming and "not very fun". In began conception in late 2013 but swung into full gear when Bluriginals began coming up with more ideas for it. The reboot was first announced at the first ever Blu News with many elements that were returning being confirmed. He further stated more news would be coming out and that the project would begin writing production in somewhere between Q3 2014 and Q2 2015. Characters *Plasma *Kai *Necko *Eva *Sukendus *Tòmas *Geo (Fire Power) *Axel *Zenas (originally Zenaroid) * Speedy the Porcupine * Eggman Nega * Mr. E(xpy) * Katie Rose * Sam Episode Series takes place in March *The Quest Begins!- Plasma arrives and attempts to get the Emeralds by any means necessary . *The Great Escape- Kai and Plasma work together to escape Sukendus. (Evo Assist) *Attack of Zenaroid- Zenaroid arrives and attempts to steal their emeralds. *A Falling Angel- The Master Emerald is in danger of being stolen and the heroes attempt to prevent this. (Evo) *Rise of the Bounty Hunters!- Sukendus hires a bounty hunter named Caeser to steal the emeralds from them. *The Dance for the Emerald! *Eva Episode *Rise of the Virus! *Compound Chaos *Unlocking the Eighth Emerald *Chaos Combat *2211 Freedom Fight *Death Egg II *restoration (nails) Eva vs. Z, Sukendus vs. Amy, Tails vs. Zenaroid will still occur. I'd like to introduce to you the first planned arc for CQ. It has no real name at the moment, but for now we'll call it the "Sonic & Knuckles Clone" Arc (S&KC). It's an arc spanning multiple episodes that are inbetween other episodes, sort've like an season of Teen Titans. It involves Eggman trying to create a clone of Sonic and Knuckles that will be genetically altered to obey his every whim. He attempts this four times which results in the creation of Eva, Evo, Geo and JT. Let me explain. Eva will be returning from CQ1.0 and while I thought about scrapping it, I decided to keep her origin intact. Due to his user's absence Evo will also be repossesed as his relationship with Eva was something I saw salvagable. A psuedo episode will establish Evo as an ally of their's, he keeps his backstory a secret and rather comes in to help them ocassionally through out. In the first episode, the group run into a lone mongoose, better known as Mina to most of you as well as Evo. She informs them that Eggman has been chasing them for over a year as Evo was a test run of the fusion clone that Eggman found to be more than acceptable. This is due to Evo's experiment using 4 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and as such, making him a Chaos-infused hybrid of Mina and Sonic (who he was able to get a biogenetic read of during the events of Sonic Generations). As such the group pledge to protect them whilst capturing Eggman. He however finds them first (after a bit of the typical Emerald hunting, scouting out for Badniks and a bit of character development on Evo's part citing how he's often lonely as though Mina had reported it to the cops, they'd failed to capture Eggman at this point leaving him to fight off the robots on his own at night as to protect her and him. Another subplot would be that the people of Mobius are being nosy as paparazzi normally is and are attempting to find out more of Evo and Mina's relationship due to them getting a picture of the two walking together, much to Ash's dismay) and captures them not only wanting to 'improve' Evo, but also making his initially planned Knuckles clone. The group would already have three emeralds at this point and so while they're being used to prepare the transformation, Sonic uses Chaos Control to escape out of his fusion tube and attempts smashing the Emerald's capsule, but to no avail. He then quickly teleports Tails out so that he can override the lock on the Chaos Emerald's capsules as well as turn off the part on the add-on that makes fusions loyal to him. Before Knuckles is most likely divided into two or something, Sonic frees Evo from the add-on which would 'perfect' him, disconnects it and...teleports Mina in Knuckles place?! To end it off he teleports himself in the other one, much to the confusion of Eggman, this results in the elated Eva, who wants nothing more than to impress her big brother and to enjoy life with him. Sonic noticed Evo's lonliness and wanted to make up for it by giving him a partner. The newly freed Knuckles smashes up everything leaving a cloud of smoke. The paparazzi arrives at an awful time as per usual and confronts the group, giving Eggman ample time to sneak away and leaving our heroes in the limelight for a possibly continuation of this episode that I'll write another time as this isn't the place. Besides this is long af anyway. and a possibly almost fitting Eggman's description of a perfect clone and JT...being cooler than CV1.0 JT? Yeah. Let's go with that. On the topic of being cooler, Zenaroid will be renamed simply to Zenas as Zenaroid seems like a stereotypical aliens name looking back. Trivia Ideas ***All of the episodes from the original will stay. ***New episodes will be thrown in the mix for a longer season and better pacing. ***Plasma, Kai, Necko, Eva, Sukendus, Tomas, Geo and Axel will stay. ***The original episode 2, The Great Escape is to be reintegrated. ***More specials stages in Episode 9’s revitalized version. ***Episode 9 will be renamed “Unlocking the Eighth Emerald” ***Odep is retconned ***Katie Rose is now a descendant of Amy from the future. ***Like CQ2011 each user will get their own saga. ***Canons will return and be controlled by some users. ***Mr.E will have a more suitable replacement along with an Agent Z expy ***Zenaroid and his ridiculously impenetrable helmet stay. Sorry guys. ***Eva is still a Sonic & Mina fusion. A revitalized version of episode 3 will go into more depth about her origin. ***The tournament still happens but will have a set-up more akin to the Budokai Tenkaichi from Dragon Ball. ***Eva vs. Z, Sukendus vs. Amy, Tails vs. Zenaroid will still occur. ***Expys of Jack the Hedgehog, Speedy the Porcupine, Patricia the Skunk, Dan the Hedgehog and Blade the Hedgehog may be included. ***Plasma will remain main protagonist. ***Eggman Nega will be removed from the first season(s). Our final change is the crew of CQ. The RP type will be changed from freeplay to private. Here is a list of the invited users. * Blu * Apallo * Legion * Zay * SS3K * MHS * Flame Category:Chaos Quest